<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Courtship and Rivalry by loyalmaudraz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496415">Courtship and Rivalry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalmaudraz/pseuds/loyalmaudraz'>loyalmaudraz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Cute Couples, F/M, Love Confessions, Makeout Session, Protective Siblings, Reminiscing, Secret Relationship, Sibling Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalmaudraz/pseuds/loyalmaudraz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naia always knew her brother made a habit of courting girls, but things change when she catches him with a certain All-Maudra</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amri/Naia (Dark Crystal), Gurjin/Seladon (Dark Crystal), Laesid/Bellanji (Dark Crystal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was longer than I anticipated so it's going to be broken up into a three-part story. Also, I have no idea how old Pemma is supposed to be, there's no indication of her age in the books other than that she's the youngest sister of Gurjin and Naia, in my mind, she's around ten. If anyone has any corrections, please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part of someday being the Drenchen Maudra that used to excite Naia were the times she would have to travel outside the Swamp of Sog. Being cooped up in the Great Smerth her entire life up until this point while her brother had the free will to leave and become a soldier wasn’t exactly the ideal lifestyle. She wanted that same freedom, the ability to see Thra beyond the apeknots and muddy grounds, to mingle with the other Maudras and their clans, despite whatever badmouth she’d heard about them over the years, or any directed toward her. The Drenchen heiress especially wondered what all the fuss was about regarding the Capital city of Ha’rar, home of the Vapra, the “highest” of the Seven Gelfling Clans. Even while the Drenchen and Vapra didn’t exactly see eye-to-eye, she wanted to understand what most in her clan had told her she didn’t want to know about until she donned the Maudra’s Cloak.</p><p>She cursed herself now for such curiosity.</p><p>Celebrations in the Citadel were nothing compared to the nightly gatherings at the dining hall of the Great Smerth… quite literally. It wasn’t as much of a party as it was a social mingling of high-class Gelfling, mostly those of the Vapra Court, closest to the All-Maudra, which made sense; it was her birthday, after all. Naia never remembered any of her birthdays or her mother’s being this boring, though, or anywhere near it, really.</p><p>Leaned back against the wall, she stared intently at the goblet in her hand, tilting it so the plum wine inside swirled along the rim. It was the only thing giving her any remote entertainment, and it wasn’t even a good drink. Too sweet, more like juice than anything else. Clearly, the Vapra couldn’t handle a good brew if it punched them in the face and broke their upturned noses.</p><p>Naia sighed and shook her head, trying to discourage those thoughts. The Vapra weren’t all that bad, and she knew it. Brea was a wonderful friend and sister-in-arms, and while Seladon still had a lot to make up for, she had been nothing short of a great All-Maudra for the past unum, leading the Gelfling with the strength and courage well-needed in such dark times. That also made Naia consider that the celebration was meek because, well, who had time to throw a proper party while at war with the Skeksis? It would also explain why a select few Maudras were absent, and why the Ballroom was pretty sparse, overall.</p><p>She started to yawn until thethumping of her mother’s wooden cane against the marble floor startled her, and she did her best to stifle it as Laesid approached, chuckling.</p><p>“Tired, Naia?” she asked. Her daughter only shrugged and continued to swirl her drink.</p><p>“Would it be bad to say that I’m bored?” Naia asked in a low voice as Laesid settled beside her, also leaned against the wall. Again, she chuckled.</p><p>“Not if the Gelfling you’re speaking to agrees.” she whispered. Naia cracked a smile, and the two turned their heads back to the other attendees scattered throughout the room. Mostly Vapra and Sifa, some Dousan, and only a few Drenchen — mainly the guards who had escorted them to Ha’rar. This observation broke Naia’s heart, seeing the non-Vapra Gelfling present were the clans safest from the Skeksis; the clans who could leave their land for a day or two knowing the Skeksis could not easily reach it. There were no Stonewood, no Grottan, and the only Spriton guest was of course, Kylan, who stood on the other end of the room chatting with Brea. Even with the ache in her chest, Naia smiled. She knew he liked her, and seeing him finally having the confidence to have a conversation with her made the party seem a little less dreary.</p><p>“Was it no fun conversing with the other Maudras?” Naia inquired. Laesid sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>“It never is. Thra bless Seethi and Ethri for their wisdom and strength, they need it, but they have no sense of humor! You would think they’d want to have a bit of a laugh sometimes, with everything going on.” She huffed and adjusted her grip on her cane. “Argot is the only other Maudra besides me who can take a joke, and crack a good one, but since she’s understandably absent, I’ll have to confide in the only future Maudra who understands.” She nudged Naia’s foot with her cane, making them both chuckle.</p><p>Naia hummed. “If only Father were here, maybe then this would actually be a party.”</p><p>“No.” Laesid immediately replied. “You and I both know that your father’s party behavior belongs in Sog and stays in Sog. I may not care for this city all that much, Naia, but I’d rather not get banned for life, especially not now.” </p><p>Naia laughed lightly. She knew her mother was right. Bellanji had several mannerisms that, while very amusing to the Drenchen, would certainly make a Vapran Lady clutch her pearls in utter disgust, and certainly get the entire Drenchen clan shunned from Gelfling society altogether, let alone the Capital.</p><p>“Is that why you make Father stay at home, and not just to watch over Eliona and Pemma? Because he’s too inappropriate for gatherings like this?”</p><p>“Oh no, Naia, it’s these Gelfling who are just too appropriate to handle your father.” Laesid responded, looking at her daughter with a sly smirk. The two of them laughed quietly.</p><p>“I guess we’ll have to settle for Gurjin, then… wherever he is.” Naia stated. Looking around the room, she couldn’t spot her twin anywhere. It would be hard not to given how much taller he was than just about every other Gelfling in the room.</p><p>“I believe he went to get some fresh air some time ago. Not that I blame him, I wish I could step out of this poor excuse of a celebration for a good five seconds, at least.” Laesid remarked. “Why don’t you go find him? Tell him his mother commands his presence.” She and Naia chuckled again. “And, maybe look for Seladon, while you’re about it. This is her party, I don’t see why she’s suddenly so absent.”</p><p>“Of course, Mother.”</p><p>Naia stepped out of the Ballroom and began wandering the halls. She peeked into every open chamber in search of a familiar head full of dreadlocks and one of white hair and a silver crown. She thought about asking one of the few Paladins that patrolled indoors, but knowing they had to be on high alert, should anything happen, she decided it was best to leave them be.</p><p>After a few minutes of searching, Naia abruptly stopped at a corner. Just around it, she could hear what sounded like… kissing. A lot of it. She rolled her eyes. Of course Gurjin got bored enough and convinced some lassywing to sneak away with him. Courting girls; one of his many talents, but not one of his most useful or smartest ones, especially not at an event like this. As much as she hated the awkward tension that would ensue, Naia rounded the corner to intervene. What would Seladon think if she discovered a Drenchen making out with —</p><p>…Aughra’s Eye…</p><p>It was, in fact, Gurjin, but he was not with just any lassywing… it was Seladon. The All-Maudra, herself. Gurjin had her pressed against the wall, hands on either side of her head. One of her arms wrapped around his waist while the other reached up and grabbed a fistful of his locs. Her crown sat on the floor by their feet. They were, indeed, kissing, quite heavily. Both made not-so-silent sounds of pleasure as their lips met, enough to make one wonder if they had ever stopped to breathe. Gurjin suddenly pressed himself closer to Seladon and intensified the kiss. In response, Seladon released a muffled yelp and giggled, her hands slamming flat against the wall with surprise.</p><p>Naia was so shell-shocked by the sight before her, she failed to notice her goblet had slipped from her grasp until it hit the floor with a loud clatter. Gurjin and Seladon pulled apart with terrified yelps, startled by the sound. Gurjin drew his sword while Seladon jumped behind him, grasping his shoulders. They sighed with some relief, upon seeing it was only Naia, eyes wide and mouth agape. Gurjin sheathed his blade, then a new fear set in as he observed his sister’s expression of pure shock.</p><p>“Naia, I-I can explain —“</p><p>“What. In Thra. Is going on here?” Naia seethed, now glaring at her brother.</p><p>“I just — we were — uh…“ Gurjin scrambled for words, feeling his cheeks grow warm as he nervously glanced back at Seladon, who couldn’t respond, only offering the same nervous gaze with her own intense blush present on her fair face.</p><p>“We were just talking, a-and we decided to take a stroll together around the Citadel, and, well, there were no Paladins around so —“</p><p>“So you took advantage of our All-Maudra, on her birthday, while the rest of us bore to death in the Ballroom wondering why she’s absent from her own party?!”</p><p>“No — no, it’s not like that!” Seladon burst.</p><p>“Naia, I would never take advantage of her, i-i-it just sort of… happened? And —“</p><p>“You know what? I’ve seen enough, and I don’t think I want to hear anymore!” Naia snapped. She ran a hand over her face, then looked back at her brother with frustration. “Mother wants you, she told me to come and find you both, but I doubt she or anyone else would want to see you two coming in at the same time looking like… this.” She gestured to them and their disheveled appearances. She pointed to Seladon.</p><p>“I suggest you go in first, but for the love of Thra, clean yourself up first—“</p><p>“O-of course, Naia, I apologize, I — I’m so sorry you had to see this, I —“ Seladon stuttered as she reached for her crown on the floor.</p><p>“Just go!” Naia snapped. Normally, she wouldn’t have spoken to the All-Maudra in such a manner, but Seladon certainly didn’t take any offense to it, rapidly nodding as she sped past.</p><p>“Yes, of course — sorry!” she blurted. Gurjin watched her go, and before she disappeared around the corner, she looked back at him and smiled, letting him know that although they’d gotten caught, she’d enjoyed their time together. Gurjin smiled back, and it stayed on his lips even once she was out of sight. It faded, however, once he turned his attention back to his enraged twin sister, arms crossed and eyes flaring in front of him.</p><p>“Naia, I —“</p><p>“Don’t.” she said, holding a hand up to stop him. “We are not done here, but I don’t want to keep Mother waiting much longer, so clean that lip rouge off your stupid face, and go talk to her before she comes looking for you herself.”</p><p>Gurjin reached a hand up to touch his face around where Seladon’s lips had landed — several times — and indeed, the pink stains on his fingers were quite prominent against his clay skin. He couldn’t imagine how his own lips actually looked. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should say something else, but the look on Naia’s face told him otherwise, so he only sighed and walked off to find the nearest washroom, his head and ears ducked in shame. </p><p>Naia glared after him until he was out of sight, sighing irritably. She looked down at the puddle of plum wine she’d spilled in the midst of her discovery. It was a good thing she didn’t find the drink appealing or strong enough to begin with, otherwise she would have eagerly lapped it up off the floor like a dehydrated fizzgig if it would help her forget what she’d just seen, or feel somewhat better about it. She shook her head and turned away to return to the party, feeling a sudden wave of bitterness in her bones. It was going to take a lot more than a strong Sog brew to get her mind off this.</p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>“All right, you two have been acting strangely since we left Ha’rar, and as your mother I have reason to believe this isn’t just your usual sibling rivalry, so what is it?”</p><p>Naia glanced over at her brother. Gurjin was trying to keep his composure, but it was clear he was crippling under the embarrassment and pressure to answer Laesid’s question; rightfully so, she thought. They wouldn’t have been in this situation had she not caught him with Seladon at the party days before. The atmosphere between the twins since then was one of bitterness and frustrated warning stares, mostly on Naia’s part. They had also had brief dreamfasted arguments, which mainly consisted of Naia criticizing Gurjin for his actions and threatening to tell their mother if he didn’t soon, and Gurjin insisting he would and telling her to shut up. They tried to be subtle about it, but Laesid was no idiot, she knew her children well. So now, here they were, standing in the middle of the Great Smerth’s main chamber with Laesid intently staring at them with Eliona and Pemma fixing her hair as she sat in her hammock, and Bellanji stood beside her. </p><p>“Well, come on now, out with it. One of you’s got to answer your mother at some point, or she’ll force it out of you, and none of us want that.” he half-jokingly stated. Bellanji had been a little more insistent that this was just twins being twins, and that whatever was going on would blow over eventually, but knowing Laesid always got her way, he stood patiently yet eagerly awaiting a response from one of the older children so this could be done and over-with as soon as possible.</p><p>The Drenchen Maudra shot a glare at her husband. “I’ll handle this, Bellanji, thank you.”</p><p>“Yes, Dear.”</p><p>Laesid nodded, then turned back to Gurjin and Naia. “Now, I asked you two a question. Did something happen at the party? Perhaps Naia caught you misbehaving when I sent her to look for you, Gurjin?”</p><p>“You could say that.” Naia remarked.</p><p>“Misbehaving with a girl, perhaps?” Bellanji chuckled, earning a huff from his son. Bellanji’s eyes widened as there was no immediate response from Gurjin, and seeing his cheeks flare made him realize. “Oh, and I was only joking!” he laughed. “Was the celebration really that boring?”</p><p>“Bellanji, please!” Laesid snapped.</p><p>“You’re right Father, I did in fact catch Gurjin with a girl.” Naia stated bitterly. “Praise Thra it was nothing more than kissing. Too much of it, though, if you ask me.”</p><p>It was then Gurjin finally turned his head to look at her with a glare. She made a face back at him and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Well, Gurjin’s kissed lots of girls before.” Pemma pointed out, looking up from the green braid she’d been carefully working on. “Why was this one any different?”</p><p>“Hush, Pemma. Focus on Mummy’s hair, please.” Laesid shushed, pointing a warning finger at her youngest.</p><p>“No, no, she has a point.” said Gurjin. He turned to face Naia once more. “Why should you be cross with me about who I kiss? It’s not like I’m shoving my nose into your love life.”</p><p>Naia’s eyes widened and a blush began to creep to her own cheeks. She glanced nervously between her brother and father, the latter of which suddenly frowned and eyed his daughter with suspicion.</p><p>“What is he talking about, Naia?” he asked.</p><p>Gurjin smirked. “I noticed you and that Grottan boy getting rather friendly after the council gathering at Stone-in-the-Wood just last week.”</p><p>“What Grottan boy?” Bellanji asked, putting his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Amri and I are just friends.” insisted Naia.</p><p>“For the moment.” Gurjin muttered. Naia’s face pinched with frustration.</p><p>“What goes on between me and Amri is none of your business!” she snapped.</p><p>“Well then what goes on between me and a girl is none of your business, either!” Gurjin snapped back.</p><p>“It is if the girl in question is the All-Maudra, Sog-for-brains!” she shouted.</p><p>The room went silent. All eyes except Naia’s were wide, all on Gurjin, who ducked his head and curled his lower lip between his teeth, closing his eyes. Pemma was the first to speak up.</p><p>“Gurjin kissed the All-Maudra?!” she exclaimed. Eliona shushed her loudly, shoving her shoulder. Laesid sat up more in her hammock to face them.</p><p>“Eliona, Pemma, please tend to Chapyora and see to it that she’s fed.”</p><p>Eliona frowned. “But… we already did —“</p><p>“Now!” Laesid ordered with a thump of her cane. The two youngest daughters scrambled from their seats behind her and promptly left the room. Naia watched as Pemma tried to hide behind the doorway and continue listening, only for Eliona to pull her away.</p><p>“Gurjin. Look at me.” Laesid commanded. Gurjin sighed and looked up to his mother, who bore a hard expression on her brow. “Did Naia see you kissing Seladon? Is that why you two have been acting so strange these past few days?”</p><p>There was a brief, uncomfortable pause before Gurjin quietly answered, “Yes, Mother.”</p><p>“Speak up, boy!” Laesid snapped, thumping her cane once more.</p><p>“Yes, Mother. Seladon and I kissed at her party.” Gurjin replied, louder. His voice shook with humiliation.</p><p>“It didn’t seem like just a kiss to me.” Naia commented with a shrug, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Eel feathers, Naia, just shut up!” Gurjin shouted, finally at his breaking point.</p><p>“Language!” Bellanji warned.</p><p>Gurjin looked at his father, utterly offended. “She called me Sog-for-brains!” He stressed, gesturing to Naia. “And she’s being a total —“</p><p>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Gurjin!” shouted Laesid. She swung her one leg over the side of the hammock and pushed up using her cane. Once steady, she focused back on Gurjin. The look on her face was one the siblings had only seen a few times throughout their lives, when their mother was genuinely angry with one or both of them. Everyone in the room could tell this wasn’t going to end well for anyone.</p><p>“Gurjin, you listen to me.” she began, sternly. “Your sister may have greater responsibilities ahead of her, but it’s clear I must remind you you are the exact same age, and, while I can attest to the fact that female Gelfling mature much faster than the males,”</p><p>Bellanji let out a silent huff beside her, mildly offended, but he knew more than anyone that she was right.</p><p>“There comes a time where you must grow up, as well! That time is now. And your sister is right, we’ve kept out of your… frolicking with lassywings for trine now, but you should know better than to mess around with the Thra-forsaken All-Maudra! Especially one such as Seladon. Aughra forgive me, but much like you, Gurjin, she has a lot of maturing to do. I know she’s been working hard to redeem herself, but —“</p><p>“Exactly!” Gurjin burst. Everyone’s eyes went wide again, including Naia’s. No one had ever dared interrupt Laesid, much less when she was angry. “She’s made terrible choices and she knows it! She’s been trying non-stop to prove herself a worthy All-Maudra and she’s not just some lassywing, not to me!”</p><p>There was another brief period of silence, until Naia slowly asked, “What’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p>Gurjin sighed. “I know I’ve fooled around in the past, I’m not exactly prime example of a gentleman sometimes but… Seladon… she’s different.”</p><p>“How long?” Laesid asked after a moment.</p><p>“What?” replied Gurjin.</p><p>“How long have you had these feelings for Seladon?”</p><p>Gurjin was momentarily silent. “One trine into my duty at the Castle, I was one of the Guards tasked with escorting the Skeksis to Ha’rar for the Tithing Ceremony. That was the first time I saw her, and she was… she is the most beautiful Gelfling I’ve ever seen…”</p><p>“No more beautiful than you mother and sisters, I would hope.” Bellanji commented with a snicker. Laesid whacked him in the shin with her cane, not enough to really hurt him, but enough to make him grunt and shut his mouth. And while she tried to conceal it, Laesid couldn’t help but crack a small grin at her husband.</p><p>“Now’s not the time, Bellanji.” she stated. “Continue, Gurjin.”</p><p>“We would have left soon after, but a storm hit, and the Lor — the Skesis —“ Gurjin corrected himself. It was a force of habit, but he couldn’t stand to call the Skeksis “Lords” anymore. No one could.</p><p>“— were forced to stay in the Citadel for the night. While they feasted with the All-Maudra, I caught Seladon’s eye. I thought she would think of me as some creep for… staring, but she didn’t look away even after I did, and… I felt something, we both did.”</p><p>Naia listened to the story with keen interest and surprise. How could she have not known about this? Why had he never told her?</p><p>“Later that night, while I was guarding the Collector’s chamber, she walked past and slipped me a note to meet her in a secluded area in the Citadel once my shift was done. So, when my fellow Guard swapped patrol with me, I went to where the note directed and there she was, waiting for me.”</p><p>“And what happened then?” Laesid asked sternly. Bellanji could sense what she was thinking and laid a gentle hand on her arm as a reminder to stay calm no matter what came out of Gurjin’s mouth next. There was no guarentee she would, though, and he knew it.</p><p>Gurjin knew what she was thinking, too, and took in a nervous breath. “We talked, that’s all… and we may have shared a kiss —“</p><p>“Gurjin!” his mother snapped, and Bellanji squeezed her arm tighter.</p><p>“But i-it was just a small one, really! It was nothing like what Naia saw!” Gurjin insisted with his hands up.</p><p>“I would hope not! Do you have any idea what would have happened if you were caught?!” Laesid exclaimed.</p><p>“But they weren’t, Dear, let’s just be calm, and —“ Bellanji spoke softly, but Laesid smacked his hand away, glaring at him.</p><p>“You’re not helping, and that’s not the point!” she stressed. “Your son was acting innapropriately with a Princess of Ha’rar at a very risky time, and has done it again, now that we are all in a vulnerable position and in need of her as the All-Maudra, not some foolish childling —“</p><p>“STOP! For the love of Thra, just stop calling her that!” Gurjin boomed, making everyone jump. Laesid looked to her son in shock, as his face pinched with stressed fury. “She’s not foolish and she's not a childling! Seladon is an amazing All-Maudra, and an even more wonderful Gelfling! She knows how much we depend on her at this time, and she’s trying, she really is, and she’s done her best to show you, Mother, and the other Maudras she’s sorry, and how strong she’s trying to be! And she IS strong, and brave, and caring, and loyal, and I love her!”</p><p>There was yet another long pause. Laesid stared intently at her son, for once unsure what to say.</p><p>Bellanji, though also unsure, slowly opened his mouth to speak. “Gurjin, son, this is a very stressful time for all of us, especially for you younger Gelfs, but, you can’t let your emotions get the better of you… I don’t doubt you’re infatuated with her, but Seladon is still in a position where she’s not ready for courting, and neither are you. You’re both still young, and —“</p><p>Gurjin groaned. “Just because we’re young and afraid doesn’t mean we’re incapable of being in love! I mean, I just told you about Naia and Amri, and I don’t see either of you scolding her! Shouldn’t she be prepared to lead our people — Thra forbid that time comes soon — rather than flirting with some Grottan?!”</p><p>“Gurjin, that’s enough! You’ve upset your mother enough as it is!” Bellanji asserted, his brow growing increasingly hard with impatience.</p><p>“Well fine then! I’m done talking to you lot anyway!” Gurjin retorted. His dreadlocks swung wildly as he sharply turned toward the chamber’s exit. He stormed out without another word.</p><p>Bellanji started to follow him. “GURJIN!”</p><p>Naia nervously watched him. It was so rare her father ever got this angry.</p><p>“Don’t. Don’t go after him, not now.” said Laesid. Bellanji looked back to find his wife slowly sinking back into her hammock, a hand over her face. He heard her let out a shaky exhale.</p><p>He sighed. He hated seeing his wife upset, and while he wanted to berate Gurjin for talking to his mother in such a manner, it wouldn't help the situation. "Yes, Dear."</p><p>Laesid's hand dropped to her lap and she looked at Naia, still stood in the middle of the room and watching her with concern.</p><p>"You are dismissed, Naia. Go find your sisters."</p><p>"Mother --"</p><p>"That wasn't a request. Go." she ordered. Naia nodded and left, only glancing back at her father with an apologetic stare before disappearing into the halls of the Great Smerth.</p><p>"It's your fault, you know."</p><p>Bellanji snapped his head over to Laesid, who didn't look back at him, only staring ahead, her expression hard, and exhausted.</p><p>"What is?" he replied.</p><p>"Your son's behavior." She said it as though it were the most obvious answer.</p><p>Bellanji chuckled, running a hand over the dreads in his beard. "I thought the fury came from your side of the family."</p><p>"I'm not talking about that." she snapped. She was now looking in his direction, glaring once again. "I may have married you, but don't think I've ever forgotten what you were like before we started courting. I always saw you, new girl every unum it seemed."</p><p>Bellanji frowned. His gaze averted to the floor in shame. "You're right. But you know why I was like that, and why you still chose to marry me even so."</p><p>Laesid sighed again. "You loved me all that time, but you thought you could never have me."</p><p>Bellanji nodded. "Those girls were lovely, but... my thoughts always went back to you, no matter how hard I tried to move on. I know I didn't deal with it the right way, but can you blame me for not thinking I had a chance? A brute Drenchen hunter who drank like a mad Podling and took part in nebrie-wrestling, with the beautiful Princess who lived in the heart of the Great Smerth?" He chuckled again. "Even my friends laughed at me for such a dream."</p><p>"Little did you know that I'm quite fond of brutes." Laesid stated with a smirk. The two laughed at the reminiscence.</p><p>"And now, it seems the All-Maudra is, as well."</p><p>Laesid quietly groaned, and Bellanji put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I know it's not what you want to hear, but my point is that Gurjin knew until now that Seladon was far out of his league... he's quite taken with her, I could tell just by looking at him."</p><p>"I know." Laesid agreed. "It's the same way you look around me."</p><p>Bellanji smiled. "I know it's not the most convenient time, but... maybe he's right. They're young, and so much has happened, but they're not children anymore, Laesid, they can't be. Gurjin may have fooled around a bit during his first time back home from the Castle, but that's in the past, just as my own frivolities are in the past. We must focus on the present, and fight beside our children against the Skeksis, not with them about their courtships."</p><p>Laesid thought for a long moment, trying to keep a hard stare on her husband, but she eventually gave up. "Why do you have to be a brute who's so good with soft-talk?" she asked with a stressed sigh.</p><p>Bellanji smirked, his hand moving to gently stroke her hair. "Because if we were both hard-talkers, that would have been a very different confrontation. And besides, this way, we balance each other out. Maybe it will be the same for our boy and his Vapra."</p><p>Laesid exhaled loudly. She nodded, trying to be hopeful, but her face fell with worry as she looked away.</p><p>"Let us hope so."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize in advance if this is incredibly boring, but please let me know if you did like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naia had gone to check on Eliona and Pemma, but not because Laesid had ordered her to. While definitely the confrontational type, she knew Gurjin had been pushed past his limit, and it was best to let him be for a while. Plus, if she were honest, she needed time to process the situation, herself.</p><p>Gurjin was in love with Seladon. The All-Maudra. Of course, he’d loved her before she was All-Maudra, Naia knew that, but that wasn’t her greatest concern. Well, maybe it was, but, maybe not for the same reason as their parents. Gurjin loved her, that much was clear, but… did she really love him back?</p><p>Naia was no stranger to the stresses of a Maudra’s oldest daughter, being next in line for the throne, next to be in charge of your own people; many, many Gelfling who would turn to you times of great need. She couldn’t imagine what it was like for the All-Maudra’s daughter, who not only oversaw her own clan, but all the others, as well. Seladon had practically been thrown into that position sooner than anyone had hoped, and she hadn’t used it for good, to say the least, blind to the truth: that the Skeksis were evil, and her mother had been killed in cold blood. Of course, even after accepting that truth, and rightfully pledging allegiance to her own race like she should have in the first place, she now had a war to fight and lead, a rebellion against the very creatures the Gelfling had trusted for centuries. That could surely take its toll on anyone, let alone the still-very-new All-Maudra. Seladon needed an escape, even before all this, Naia new that, she knew the feeling of needing to confide in someone regarding her overhwelming duties, but… </p><p>What if Seladon was the one taking advantage of Gurjin, not the other way around?</p><p>The very thought of her brother being used as a coping mechanism made Naia’s blood boil. She tried not to let herself jump to conclusions, but she had to be sure Gurjin wasn’t setting himself up to be heartbroken. If Seladon’s kisses weren’t loving, it would only give Naia a reason to stir up another rivalry between clans. It may be the worst timing possible, but she would start another war for her family alone, that much was certain.</p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>“Do you really think she’s using him?”</p><p>Naia didn’t really respond to Amri’s inqusistion at first, only eyeing Seladon, who sat at the head of the long table, talking with Brea as they awaited the remaining Council of the Resistance to arrive. Amri had already come with Maudra Argot, and Kylan with Maudra Mera, and pretty much everyone else was present except for Rian, Deet, and others coming from Stone-in-the-Wood, having to travel at a more cautious pace. With Rian as the Skeksis’ primary target, there was no guarentee to his safety, no matter how many precautions were taken. Though the Skeksis had yet to strike again more than once since the first victory at Stone-in-the-Wood, they were not to be underestimated. So, with an understandable delay in his arrival, the rest of the Council were left to wait, with only small talk to keep them occupied, and conflicted thoughts, for others.</p><p>“I don’t know what to think.” Naia finally stated. She sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back against the wall. She looked over at Amri, who nodded slowly. His large dark eyes briefly glanced over to the All-Maudra, then to Gurjin across the room talking to Kylan, then back at Naia.</p><p>“Well… what does your gut say about it?” he asked. Naia scoffed a laugh and shook her head.</p><p>“That’s the thing.” she said. Of course, she’d already asked herself that question plenty up until now, yet she couldn’t answer, and it frustrated her to no end. ‘Trust a Drenchen’s gut’, yeah, right, well, what if the Drenchen in question didn’t trust their own gut?</p><p>“Part of me wants to think she’s toying with my brother, but I know how much he loves her… Gurjin may not be the sharpest dagger in the armory, but it’s not like he doesn’t know what real love is.”</p><p>“… Even with his past… flings?” Amri nervously repsonded, scratching the shaved side of his head.</p><p>Naia sighed and looked over at her brother. “Yes, but they are just that, in the past. We’ve all done a lot of maturing in recent unum, and Gurjin is no exception to that, given what he witnessed first hand.”</p><p>Amri nodded again with a low hum in understanting. He hated to remember what Naia had shown him, in one of their many dreamfasts; what she’d seen that day she and Kylan rescued Gurjin from his torment at the Castle of the Crystal. Amri saw through Naia’s eyes how no Gelfling should see their loved ones; beaten, bruised, burned, and above all — which Gurjin had refused to share for a long while… drained. Not all the way, but even still, Gurjin experienced what all Gelfling now feared, and lived to — reluctantly — tell the tale. If anyone along with the Resistance leaders had almost completely lost their innocence, it was him.</p><p>“But you don’t trust Seladon has done much growing? Or, at least, not enough to be in the right mind for proper romance?” he questioned, being sure to keep his voice low.</p><p>Naia switched her gaze back to Seladon. “With the things she said and did when this mess first started, I doubt many Gelfling have all that much faith in her state of mind.” Naia remarked. “But… Brea trusts her, as do Rian and Deet. She may be the All-Maudra, but if you ask me, those three are our leaders. If they trust her, I suppose we should.” </p><p>“And Gurjin trusts her.” Amri stated, then blushed. “Um… obviously… a lot…” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean —“</p><p>“No, you’re right.” Naia interrupted. “He is my brother, and, if there’s any Drenchen’s gut I could trust, it’s his.” She smirked, but it faded as she turned back to Amri, eyes going downcast. “I just don’t want him getting hurt.”</p><p>There was a pause. “Well, uh…” Amri began nervously. “I don’t know much about courting, but…” he slowly reached out and placed a gentle hand on Naia’s arm. She looked up at him, and her heart couldn’t help but flutter at the gesture. Of course, this wasn’t the first time Amri had touched her like this, but there was something about his touch that certainly never felt normal.</p><p>“Don’t worry too much about it, Gurjin’s like a brother to me, as well, and if it’s any consolation, I trust he’ll do the right thing. At least, if he’s anything like his sister, he will.”</p><p>Naia smirked at the blush that spread across his pale green face. She laughed and gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder. “How do you always know what to say, Shadowling?”</p><p>Amri grunted in response and chuckled shyly, holding his shoulder as his ears ducked back in embarassment. “Well, uh… I just do, I guess.”</p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>After the meeting had ajourned, Naia, making sure no one watched her, followed Seladon out of the Council Chamber. Once certain they were well enough out of earshot, she called out to her.</p><p>“All-Maudra.”</p><p>Seladon turned, and Naia saw the quickest flash of fear cross her eyes before she was met with what she deemed the usual friendly Maudra's smile.</p><p>"Oh, Naia, please just call me Seladon, if you wish. We are friends and sisters-in-arms, after all." Seladon insisted.</p><p>"I suppose." said Naia as she stopped in front of her. "That might as well be the case, if you and my brother have become as friendly as you are."</p><p>Seladon sighed, closing her eyes. Just as she feared, Naia had not forgotten the situation at hand. Of course, how could she after what she saw? "Yes... I apologize that you had to discover our relationship in such a way. I do hope you're not too upset about that."</p><p>Naia shrugged. "Well, not as long as you don't give me a reason to be."</p><p>Seladon crossed her arms. "And what do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Do you love my brother as much as he says he loves you?" Naia asked. She didn't care how blunt the question was, she only wanted to get to the point. There was no time to practice her soft-talk now.</p><p>Seladon's face screwed in shock and offense. "What are you saying? Of course I do! What in the Three Brothers makes you think I don't?!"</p><p>Naia stepped closer, making sure to look directly in Seladon's eyes. "I understand you've been working tirelessly to prove yourself a true and trustworthy All-Maudra. You have shown our people and your fellow Maudra's you are more than worthy of your position even after what you'd done, and I admire you for it, but I understand as the eldest daughter of a Maudra, myself, the strains of such a role to undertake. Knowing I may have to lead my people one day in the midst of a war puts the fear of Thra in me, and I can't imagine it is any better for you. Overseeing the entire Gelfling race can't be easy for an All-Maudra as young as yourself."</p><p>"What are you getting at?" Seladon asked sternly.</p><p>"I just wonder if your intentions with Gurjin's heart are as true as he says, and he's not just your personal alleviation from your duties."</p><p>Seladon's eyes widened and she drew in a gasp she tried to keep quiet, not wanting to draw too much attention from those still in the Council Chamber.</p><p>"How dare you?!" she sneered. "Do you really think I would be stupid enough to take advantage of a fellow Maudra's son? Let alone Laesid's? I have great respect for your mother, but I know what she thinks of me! Even if my intentions with Gurjin were only lascivious I wouldn't dare approach him in fear of her wrath!"</p><p>"Oh I do hope not!" Naia sneered back. "Because it's not just my mother's wrath you should be worried about, it's mine as well. All-Maudra or not, if my brother's heart gets broken, you will face the consequences."</p><p>"Naia, I love Gurjin, I really do!" Seladon asserted. She tried to remain stoic, but Naia heard the crack in her voice and watched her green eyes suddenly become glassy with oncoming tears. </p><p>"Yes, your brother is incredibly handsome, and such an amazing kisser -- but that's not all!" she assured. "He's... he's caring, and sweet, and... yes, he has relieved my ailments, but not out of my pathetic need for my own comfort!" She paused, and sighed with a smile, slightly averting her gaze as she recounted Gurjin's affections "He listens to me... he understands me more than I think my own sister does. I love Brea, don't get me wrong, but it's not like we've always been able to confide in each other."</p><p>Naia slowly nodded. She didn't say a word. Quite frankly, she wasn't sure if there was anything she could say.</p><p>"And I know about his previous... courtings." Seladon continued. "But I can't blame him. I mean, do you think we would have even had a chance together before all this began?" she scoffed lightly. "Please, a Drenchen and a Vapra. Both of us would no doubt be sent to the Order of Lesser Service or worse had we been caught that night." Her head snapped back up and she looked to Naia nervously. "Oh, no. I--I guess you don't know about -- well, when we first met, I --"</p><p>"Gurjin told me." Naia stated.</p><p>Seladon sighed with relief. "Oh, thank Thra. Well, then you must know we shared a great deal of affection that night... or at least enough to anger my mother and the Skeksis alike had we been caught. It would have been worth it, though... your brother is a Gelfling worth getting in trouble for."</p><p>Naia thought for a moment, staring intently at Seladon until she lifted her hand, holding it palm out.</p><p>"Show me." she said.</p><p>"I... Really?" Seladon asked.</p><p>"If you love my brother as much as you say, I must see it for myself. Dreamfast with me. I know how he feels about you, I just need to be sure you feel the same."</p><p>There was a moment before Seladon nodded, and pressed her palm to Naia's. Both closed their eyes, and Seladon's memories flooded their vision.</p><p>Through Seladon's eyes, Naia saw Gurjin standing on one side of the doorway of the Citadel's grand Dining Hall, donning his former Castle Guard uniform; helmet, cape and all. She felt Seladon's heart race when they suddenly made eye contact.</p><p>'Thra, he's so handsome...' Seladon's thoughts echoed. 'Ah, but he's a Drenchen... come on Seladon, snap out of it!'</p><p>"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean --" Seladon started.</p><p>"Be quiet." Naia ordered. She had no desire to listen to her terrible apology for a remark made so long ago.</p><p>"Oh -- yes, of course."</p><p>For a second, Gurjin looked away, and Seladon attempted to do the same, focusing back on her plate. She groaned inwardly.</p><p>'Ugh, all right, fine! You can look at him, but only for a moment at a time.' the then-Princess reasoned with herself. 'Thra knows if Mother catches me ogling one of the Lord's guards, or worse, one of the Lords sees me, themselves, I will surely be sent to the Order of Lesser Service --' she glanced back up. '... Aughra's Eye, he's still looking.'</p><p>Indeed, Gurjin had also dared to look at the Princess once more, and Naia felt a sudden rush of nerves -- that had obviously been Seladon's -- coarse through her. She supposed Gurjin wasn't wrong about them definitely feeling something between one-another.</p><p>The memory then changed to Seladon walking through the halls of the Citadel, just as the Brothers were in their final setting stage, and the Citadel was alight with soft golden lanterns that lined the walls. She nodded to a few Paladins that passed, and stopped as she rounded the corner, spotting the exact guard she was looking for stood outside the Collector's chamber, where she heard the most awful of snoring. She ignored it, however, only focused on the handsome Drenchen guard before her.</p><p>Gurjin had yet to notice her until she continued walking, right up to him. He straightened his posture and gave a small bow. "Good evening, Princess." he stated. he tried to sound formal but his words were shaky as she approached.</p><p>"Good evening, Guard." she offered. Once close enough, she looked around to ensure no one could see them, and much to his confusion, stepped closer and leaned in to whisper.</p><p>"Will this be your post for all the night?" she asked. Gurjin blinked and took his own look around.</p><p>"Um... I'm off duty when the Second Sister rises, then I am to retire to the barracks and another guard will take my place."</p><p>"Good." she stated. He quirked a brow as she reached into the satin belt around her waist. She handed him a small folded piece of paper. "Go to where this note directs you. I will be waiting."</p><p>He unfolded the note, and she turned to rush to her chambers before anyone saw them.</p><p>"Wait!" he whispered, grabbing her arm. He immediately let go once she turned back to him. "I -- my apologies, Princess, but... I can't read this."</p><p>Seladon was confused for a moment, but then remembered. 'Oh, right. Drenchen can't read. Everyone knows that.'</p><p>Naia could sense Seladon's cringe in her current thoughts. At least she acknowledged her prejudice.</p><p>"Well," She huffed, her fear of getting caught greater now that she'd stayed longer than intended. "Here, I'll show you."</p><p>She grabbed his hand and they were pulled into a sudden dreamfast. It was brief, showing Gurjin a quick route to a secluded hallway... the exact one where Naia had caught them at the party.</p><p>She released him. "Was that clear, Drenchen?" she asked, a hint of impatience in her tone. He nodded, eyes wide as he was still in shock from the sudden and rushed dreamfast. </p><p>"All right then. Be there once you are off duty. I wish to speak with you."</p><p>"Uh, I will." Gurjin agreed, nodding. "But the Paladins. Won't we be seen?"</p><p>"No one ever uses that area of the Citadel. Hardly anyone is on patrol there, especially at night." she briefly explained. "Now be quiet, and act like I was never here."</p><p>Gurjin nodded again. "Yes, Your Highness."</p><p>Seladon gave him a curt nod before calmly and quickly making way to her chambers. It was hard to admit, but she felt excitement in her bones. The idea of possibly being caught was rather thrilling... but also terrifying.</p><p>The memory changed again. This time, it was well into the night, and Seladon was in that hall, awaiting Gurjin. Her hears flicked up upon hearing footsteps approaching. She hoped it was Gurjin, but she had an explanation prepared for any Paladins who'd decided to take a look for one reason or another. She released a breath once he appeared. He seemed relieved to see her, too. He glanced behind him and approached her, removing his obnoxious metal helmet in the process and revealing his head full of dreadlocks that fell well past his shoulders.</p><p>'Oh.' she thought. 'Even better without the helmet.'</p><p>"You know you don't have to share every thought you have, right?" Naia remarked.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Seladon offered. "He really is handsome, though."</p><p>"Ugh..." Naia didn't say much more and let the memory continue.</p><p>"Hello again, Guard." Seladon greeted. Gurjin gave a small bow.</p><p>"Princess."</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence before Seladon forced herself to speak. That's what she had summoned him there for, after all.</p><p>"I couldn't help but notice you staring at dinner, this evening." she said. She couldn't help but smile. "You know you would have gotten in some trouble had the All-Maudra herself seen you gawking at one of her daughters."</p><p>Gurjin chuckled nervously. "I, uh, I apologize, but... I couldn't help myself. You are quite lovely, Princess."</p><p>Naia felt the heat in Seladon's cheeks. "Oh... thank you."</p><p>"You were staring me as well."</p><p>Seladon giggled. "Well I... I-I've never seen a Gelfling like you, before. We don't get many Drenchen in Ha'rar."</p><p>Gurjin's smile fell a little, and his gaze averted to the floor. "Well, I haven't exactly received a warm welcome even in escorting the Lords, so... there's probably a reason for that."</p><p>'Seladon, you absolute idiot!' she thought to herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to --"</p><p>"No, no, it's all right. It wasn't that bad, anyway, I've gotten worse comments from my fellow guards at the Castle than I have from your Paladins." Gurjin tried to assure her, but a hint of pain was obvious behind his eyes despite the chuckle he tried to cover it with.</p><p>Seladon's heart ached for him. "I'm sorry to hear our Paladins have said things to you. I will be sure to speak with them. Obviously, you are welcome to me, and so you shall be by anyone in this Citadel."</p><p>Gurjin grinned. "Well uh, thank you, I guess." He paused. "... I'm Gurjin, by the way."</p><p>Seladon smiled. 'Gurjin. Interesting name, but... fitting.' she thought. "I am honored to meet you, Gurjin."</p><p>"And I you, Princess." he replied. He took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips, giving it a kiss which brought the heat that had just retreated back to Seladon's face.</p><p> "Please, call me Seladon. There is no one here to correct you." she assured.</p><p>Gurjin had yet to let go of her hand, but if she were honest, she didn't really mind. "Very well... Seladon."</p><p>They stared into one-another's eyes, and the feelings that Naia felt from Seladon in that moment were more than just those of a Gelfling looking for an escape from the world around them.</p><p>Though, she supposed it was that, but not in the way she had previously thought. The rest of the dreamfast consisted of the two chatting. At one point, they had felt relaxed enough to seat themselves on the floor. They laughed, and conversed in many things. They really seemed to enjoy each other's company as the night went on. Eventually, however, the conversation turned solemn, and Seladon commented on this being the first real conversation she'd had with any Gelfling since she became of age. She'd only been able to talk about Politics and other matters of the Court during her Maudra training. She could no longer play with her sisters, and her mother's affection had grown cold in an effort to keep her focused on royal duties. If she were to be All-Maudra one day, emotions were to be controlled. As she went on about this, she suddenly found herself crying, and pulled into Gurjin's embrace. He gently shushed her as she sobbed into his leather-clad shoulder.</p><p>She had calmed by the time the First Brother began to peek over the horizon. It was time for Gurjin to sneak back to the barracks, and her to her bedroom, before their respective commanders came to wake them for the day.</p><p>"I should go. The Captain always rises early, I can't risk him not finding me in my bunk." Gurjin explained.</p><p>Seladon nodded. "I understand. I wouldn't want the chambermaid finding my bed empty. There would be a search party all over Ha'rar before they found me here."</p><p>They laughed, and once they stopped, Seladon couldn't help herself, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't long before Gurjin began to do the same.</p><p>Naia abruptly ended the dreamfast there.</p><p>"Okay, I don't think I need to see that from your perspective." she told Seladon as they panted.</p><p> Seladon nodded. "Understandable."</p><p>They looked at each other and realized they had both been crying, faces streaked with fresh tears.</p><p>"So... still think I'm using your brother to merely cope with my personal troubles?" Seladon asked.</p><p>Naia wiped her tears away, and shook her head. She sighed. "No. I'm sorry. I... I understand, now." She ran her hands over her face, and looked back at Seladon. She groaned and pulled her into a hug. Seladon returned it.</p><p>"I promise, Naia," she whispered. "I do not intend to hurt any Gelfling more than I already have... much less the one I love."</p><p>Naia couldn't help but squeeze tighter. She felt so stupid for everything she had thought about their relationship, for thinking of Seladon the way she did. The All-Maudra seemed to accept her apology, and hopefully, her twin would forgive her ignorance, as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took a while. I changed this chapter like three times, and it's much shorter than the previous two (I think), but hey! Happy ending on the way!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon returning to the Council Chamber, Naia found Gurjin waiting for her, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Took you long enough." he remarked impatiently. "Everyone else already left, they wanted to say goodbye to you, Amri especially."</p><p>She ignored the bitterness in his tone, and didn't reply. She walked right up to her brother and looked him in the eyes, before pulling him into an embrace he wasn't expecting.</p><p>Gurjin tensed up for a moment. He didn't return the hug, she didn't expect him to, but he didn't push her away, either. "Um... Naia? What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm sorry." she told him. "I don't mind you and Seladon being together. I know you love each other, and you both deserve to be happy." The apology could not have been more cliche, but there was no better way to offer it. She pulled away and looked up at him. His eyes were partially widened, and his face softened.</p><p>"You really mean that?" he asked.</p><p>"All-Maudra or not, she needs you, and I respect that." Naia stated. She huffed, feeling herself getting emotional. She muttered a curse under her breath as tears of guilt started to reach her eyes.</p><p>"Well. If you're ready, I'm going to prepare the landstriders. We'd better get a move on, we'll be in Sog three days later than planned at this rate." With that, she turned and started for the Citadel's exit. Gurjin watched after her, eyeing her suspiciously. He'd rarely ever seen Naia get emotional like that before, and even less often had any of their fights ended with a hug like that, especially on her part.</p><p>"I hope you accept her apology."</p><p>Gurjin's head snapped over to find Seladon approaching him from where his sister had just come. He couldn't help but give her a small smile, and she returned it, but her eyes remained serious awaiting an answer to her question.</p><p>"Did she speak with you?" he asked.</p><p>Seladon nodded. "Indeed. Your sister wanted to be sure my feelings for you are genuine, that I love you because you are, well... you, and not just because you're incredibly handsome and and expert in the ways of kissing."</p><p>Gurjin probably would have chuckled, had she not explained that Naia confronted her with such an inquiry. He groaned. "I'm so sorry, Seladon, she --"</p><p>"There's nothing to apologize for." the young All-Maudra stated. "Though I'll admit I was cross at first, there is nothing wrong with your sister wanting to protect you... especially from me, given my rather checkered past."</p><p>Gurjin put his hands on his love's shoulders. "Don't say that, Seladon." he asserted.</p><p>"Even if I say nothing, it's still true, Gurjin." she stressed. "After what I'd done, what I'd agreed to do out of desperation to prove myself to those monsters..." she stopped, feeling her own emotions beginning to get the better of her. "I don't deserve a Gelfling such as yourself." Her gaze solemnly averted to the floor, and one hand reached up so her finger could trace the rim of her crown. The silver was cool to the touch. "I don't even deserve this... the Living Crown belongs on the brow of a more worthy Gelfling."</p><p>"Stop." said Gurjin. He took her hands in his. "You're right, it does belong on the brow of a worthy Gelfling, which is why it sits on yours." He gently lifted her chin so she faced him again. "I wouldn't have snuck away with you that night at the party if I stopped loving you after what happened, because I knew you long before all of this began." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, but a few tears managed to escape down her cheeks.</p><p>"Do you believe me?" he asked.</p><p>Seladon nodded. "Yes... thank you, Gurjin."</p><p>They kissed, and as their lips connected, he pulled her close, and she didn't protest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Right there outside the Council Chamber, there was a great chance of them getting caught, but they didn't care this time. Hiding hadn't exactly helped them before, anyway.</p><p>Once they pulled away, it took Seladon a moment to catch her breath, as her heart wildly thumped in her chest from the heat of the kiss. "Well... you should be on your way now, wouldn't want to keep Naia waiting. She may accept us now but, if she sees us again, surely it will be more embarrassing than last time."</p><p>Gurjin thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Let her. Besides, she made me wait all that time."</p><p>Seladon didn't get the chance to reply before Gurjin's lips once again met hers.</p><p>*~*~*~*</p><p>Naia reached the Main Entrance Chamber of the Citadel, wiping away a few tears that leaked in spite of her protests. She almost reached the door, when...</p><p>"Did everything go all right?"</p><p>Naia jumped at the voice that suddenly appeared beside her. Amri walked up to her, watching her worriedly.</p><p>"Ugh, Amri!" she groaned. </p><p>"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." he said, long ears ducking in embarrassment. </p><p>She sighed. "What are you still doing here, anyway? Gurjin said everyone left. Where's Maudra Argot?" she asked.</p><p>Amri nodded to the main entrance. "Outside, waiting on the stairs. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to you, and I wanted to make sure your talk with Seladon went well, or, something close to it, at least."</p><p>Naia sighed, and smirked at the shy Grottan. "While I find it rather sweet, are you sure it's wise to make your Maudra wait on my accord?" she asked slyly. He shrugged.</p><p>"Maudra Argot is patient... well, as long as you don't make her wait too long, but she's very understanding when you have a good reason to make her wait." he explained.</p><p>Naia hummed suspiciously, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, am I a good enough reason for her?"</p><p>"I think you are, and, uh..." Amri blushed. "I've waited this long, and she hasn't shouted for me yet, so..."</p><p>Naia chuckled at his blush.</p><p>"So, anyway, how did it go?" he asked.</p><p>Naia shrugged. "All right, I guess. Seladon dreamfasted with me, I've seen the connection her and my brother share, and I don't think I need to worry."</p><p>Amri smiled with relief. "Oh, well, that's good!"</p><p>"I apologized to Gurjin as well, but I can only hope he's willing to forgive me now. We haven't exactly talked since they were found out."</p><p>"He'd better!" Amri stammered. "Otherwise, he'll have to face the wrath of Amri the Strong!" he declared, standing straight as though to show himself off. He puffed his chest and placed his hands on his hips valiantly, and Naia laughed.</p><p>"Well, thank you, Shadowling, but I'm sure I can handle my own brother." she reasoned.</p><p>"Of course, I don't doubt that one bit." Amri agreed. He cleared his throat. "Um, I should probably get back to Maudra Argot, before she really does start shouting. I'll see you soon, Naia."</p><p>They hugged, but Naia didn't let go, even once Amri loosened his grip.</p><p>"Um, Naia, I really should --"</p><p>"Just one more thing before you go."</p><p>Amri didn't have time to respond as Naia reached to the back of his head and pulled his face toward hers. His eyes were wide -- wider than normal, that is -- as she kissed him, but he soon melted into it, closing his eyes and throwing his hand into her dreads. This went on for a moment until the sound of Gurjin calling for his sister down the hall made him panic.</p><p>"Naia?"</p><p>Amri tried to pull away, his lips still close to Naia's. "Yesmit -- ! Naia, we can't let him see us like this!"</p><p>"I don't care." Naia whispered, and any retaliation Amri had was muffled by another kiss, deeper than the first one. Despite his increasing fear that came with Gurjin's approaching footsteps, he didn't try to stop her again.</p><p>"Naia, is that you? I thought I heard -- OH! EEL FEATHERS! NAIA!"</p><p>It was then Naia pulled away. She and Amri panted, and the young Drenchen laughed, turning to her brother, who looked at her very much shocked, and annoyed. She laughed harder.</p><p>"How does it feel, Gurjin? To see your sibling randomly snogging someone, eh?"</p><p>Gurjin stuttered for a moment, baffled, "Well at least Seladon and I tried to hide it! You can't just kiss someone like this in the Citadel when other Gelfling are around and --" He stopped himself.<br/>
Naia smirked at him knowingly, and he nodded, his lips in a tight line. "Right... I sort of walked into that one."</p><p>Amri couldn't help but snicker, and it ceased when Gurjin shot a glare in his direction.</p><p>"I uh, I-I think I hear Maudra Argot calling to me now! Farewell, Naia, Gurjin!" His words were rushed as he ran out the doors, offering Naia one last smile before he disappeared into the cold air of Ha'rar. Naia turned her attention back to her twin, whose glare was on her now. She laughed again.</p><p>"I guess this makes us even!" she stated triumphantly. He could only shake his head at her, and she sighed.</p><p>"Come here, brother." she said, opening her arms. Gurjin paused, looking her up and down, still rather displeased, but he groaned, walking over and accepting her hug.</p><p>"You're lucky I love you." he muttered begrudgingly. She chuckled and patted his back.</p><p>"I love you, too, Sog-for-brains."</p><p>Naia felt a sense of relief, knowing that although it would take Gurjin a while to get over what he just saw, she had no other reasons to worry for him. Their rivalry ended here, and there was no way for it to happen again. If Brea was right, and death itself could not break the bonds of siblings, then neither could any courtship. There was a more important war to fight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, I've finished my first multi-part story! Not bad for the first time, I don't think! Please let me know if it was good! I will gladly take any [constructive] criticism as well! Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>